1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to auxiliary water filters, and, more specifically, relates to a valve assembly adapted to be coupled to the spigot of a conventional faucet to divert the flow from the spigot, at will, to either the filter or the normal drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, contaminated public water supplies, and accompanying public concerns, gave rise to a substantial demand for water-purification devices for home installation. A need existed for domestic water filter devices, and for the hardware to install those filter devices.
A need existed for a valve assembly, which could be mounted on a conventional kitchen-sink faucet, to allow selective delivery of a flow to a counter-mounted water filter.
More specifically, a need existed for a valve, which could be operated to divert a flow from a faucet to a filter on a "one-shot" basis, so that after the flow was terminated, subsequent flow delivery occured into the normal drain without further action by the user.